iReassure Her
by Tansy Petals
Summary: "There you are Sam, we've been looking everywhere for you." Samantha Puckett doesn't think she's ever been so glad to hear those two familiar voices. Not Seddie, just Trio Friendship, there's nothing in here that should bother a Creddie fan...


**Disclaimer: Yes, sure I own iCarly, along with a flying pig called Melvin and a friendly wasp named Izzy.**

**I do own the character Andy Gleeson, but I don't like him much so that doesn't count. Please feel free to hate him. Thank you :)**

**_AN: Mr Devlin is Carly's History teacher from iPromise Not to tell_**

**iReassure Her:**

Thinking back on it now, wandering off on her own probably hadn't been the best idea – the museum was a little bigger than she'd anticipated. On the other hand, being lost and alone was better than not being lost with Mr Devlin. Then again Carly and Freddie were with Mr Devlin and Sam was beginning to feel lonely. She'd been meandering through the galleries for the last hour, lingering only in the gift shop, where she'd bought a necklace with a shell pendant for Melanie and the Egyptian exhibition where she'd spent fifteen whole minutes lapping up the information on embalming and ancient curses. On top of her growing boredom Sam was beginning to get hungry, and Carly had confiscated her lunch to prevent her from eating it all on the bus ride there.

Sam rounded a corner and walked straight into someone, stumbling backwards. The person caught her arm, steadying her. Having regained her balance Sam looked up, startled to see Andy Gleeson smirking down at her. Sam glanced around but there was no one else from Ridgewood around, or anyone not from Ridgewood for that matter.

"Why aren't you with the others?" She asked.

"Why aren't you." he retorted, still smirking at her. Andy was in the year above her at school, and nearly a foot taller than her. "You shouldn't have wandered off alone, museum's can be dangerous places, full of secrets." Andy commented, as if he actually cared for her welfare and the words coming from his mouth weren't an obvious threat. He had yet to release her wrist and Sam shuffled her feet, shrugging awkwardly. "History bores me." She explained, avoiding his eyes. She hadn't been this close to him since their disastrous fifth date three months ago.

"I noticed." Andy nodded. "Unless it involves sharp tools and bandages."

"Have you been following me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Hey, history bores me too. You're much more interesting." Sam gave him a small smile, wishing he'd let go of her, but not wanting to get into a fight with him.

"Maybe we should get back to the group." She suggested, hating the slight crack in her voice; she never had nor ever would understood why he had the exclusive ability to make her skin crawl with just a look.

"Nah, they'll come through here soon anyway, didn't you look at the 'route map' Mr Devlin gave us at the start?"

"Eh, I needed something to throw at this kid who kept poking his tongue out at me in the dinosaur section."

"Ah, so that's what you threw. Great shot by the way, nailed the kid right in the face."

"Thanks." Sam laughed uncomfortably, wondering why her courage chose **now** to desert her. She tucked her hair behind her ear, inwardly squirming under Andy's intense gaze.

"You've gotten prettier." He smiled, his eyes boring into hers as his hand skimmed over her arm. She shifted away from him, muttering a thanks and making to leave. He caught her wrist once more and tugged her back towards him.

"You're not leaving so soon?" he said it like a question, though Sam knew it wasn't.

"I should really get back to my friends." She mumbled, giving up on appearing unafraid.

"Friends? You mean the people who haven't even noticed that you're gone?"

"I..."

"They don't seem like very good friends." He crooned, backing her into a large square marble pillar, on top of which stood a life-size rough black statue of a female warrior holding a cruel looking knife.

"They are; they probably just knew I'd get back to them when I felt like it."

"I think they didn't care enough to look for you."

"That's not true. Carly would nev-"

"Erch, Carly Shay, Little Miss Perfect, gets all the guys, all the credit, the good grades, the presents, the popularity, whilst you get overlooked, and she doesn't care." Andy said softly, his free hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

"No, that's not, I don't-"

"She thinks she's the one who makes iCarly successful, even though you come up with most of the jokes, and she didn't want to include your name in the title, in case you overshadowed her."

"No, we both chose iCarly, Freddie-"

"Ah, yes, Freddie-pining-for-your-best-friend-Benson, always hanging around, whishing that you weren't there so he could be alone with his great love.

"No. Freddie and I-"

"The hate is mutual, I know."

"We don't-"

"You don't have to lie to me Sammie, I know that they don't appreciate you. Maybe we _should_ get back to the others, before they go without us. Carly did that to you before didn't she, abandoned you when you needed her most, and Freddie stood by and watched, hoping he'd finally get her all to himself."

Andy's face was barely an inch from hers now and Sam was so flustered that she couldn't think. Tears came to her eyes for no reason, glistening down her face. Andy pulled the sleeve of his hoodie over his hand and wiped her cheeks.

"You don't have to cry." He cooed, tapping her nose. "I still like you. I noticed that you'd gone, I followed you to make sure you were safe. I care about you."

"You don't." Sam whispered, feeling more confused then she ever had before and wishing fervently that she'd faked an illness and skipped the trip all together.

"I do." Andy purred. "I always did. I liked you for months before I worked up the nerve to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yep." He brushed her hair over her shoulder, his hand settling against the pillar beside her head.

"You don't ever have to feel lonely or second best again, and you can come to prom with me at the end of the year and show everyone just how pretty you are. Take Carly down a peg or two and remind her that if you're not her equal, then you're her better."

Sam was too bewildered to stop him when he pressed his lips against hers, his body pinning her against the pillar. She kissed him back weakly, wanting to feel wanted, because although she knew he was playing her something rotten, really, he was right; the guys always went for Carly. One of Andy's hands tangled into her hair, tilting her head up. She opened her mouth under his, letting him deepen the kiss and stretched up onto her tiptoes, wrapping an arm around his neck, her free hand fisting into his shirt beneath his open jacket. He pulled her closer, the arm that had been leaning on the pillar now curling around her waist. Sam opened her eyes and spotted the security camera high in the corner of the room. It made her think of Freddie and iCarly and so Carly herself, and the fun the three of them always had filming the web show. She broke away from Andy and pushed him back, dodging under his arm. He caught her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"You're a liar." She told him defiantly.

"Sammie."

"My name is Sam, S-A-M, **Sam**. Not Sammie, or baby, or angel-face or whatever other creepy pet name you can come up with!"

"Okay, no pet names, I get it, just calm down."

"No I will not calm down! You are a manipulative, evil little ba-"

"Oh, you know something SAM?

"I know lots of things."

"Well, you wanna know what I know?"

"Tell me, it shouldn't take long."

"You may be hot, but you're a thoroughly unpleasant individual, and it's not surprising that nobody actually likes you." he spat. Sam wasn't sure why, but that sentence brought the waterworks back full force and she blinked rapidly, trying to stem the flow.

"Carly-" "Isn't here, now is she?" all traces of sweetness were gone from his face as he sneered at her. Sam stood silently, unable to think of a response and not trusting her voice anyway. Andy scrutinized her, waiting for her next move, and making no attempt to comfort her as he had before. Sam was saved a few moments later and she didn't think she'd ever be so grateful to hear her and Carly's tech producer's voice.

"Sam! Sam, there you are, we've been looking everywhere for you, Carly's beside's herself with worry. Why'd you run off like that, Mr Devlin pitched a fit, and Principal Franklin is pretty ticked off as well. Sam?" Sam had her back to Freddie and she wasn't particularly keen to turn around and face him. She felt his warm hand take hold of her shoulder and spin her.

"Are you crying?" he asked incredulously, his eyes clouding over with concern.

"No you idiot, I'm just having an allergic reaction to your dorkiness." She hissed.

"Oh, well, that's okay then." Freddie grinned, and Sam couldn't quite stop the giggle that bubbled up from her throat. She offered him a timid smile, which he returned tenfold as he slid his arm around her shoulders.

"I'd better get you back to Carly before she worries herself into illness. She's going to kill you, you know; once she's finished hugging you. Ooh, maybe she'll combine the two and squeeze you to death." He joked, ruffling her hair. Sam shoved his arm away and lightly – for her – punched his shoulder, flattening her curls down. "Nobody messes with my hair." She growled.

"Except Carly." He pointed out. "Except Carly." Sam conceded, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone's in the gallery four rooms over, with all the weird old pottery." He told her, giving the small of her back a guiding push, and making to follow her. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Andy, glancing at Sam to make sure she was still walking away.

"What did you do to her?" he spat, glaring at the taller boy. Andy shrugged nonchalantly and pushed past Freddie who gritted his teeth and caught hold of the older boy's collar, immediately swinging a fist into his cheek.

"Whatever it was, don't do it again." He warned, before Andy could recover from his shock.

Freddie hurried down the hall, catching up to Sam in the next room.

"You didn't have to do that." She stated quietly. He'll probably beat you up at some point in the future."

"I'm not scared of him. Although, maybe I should be; seeing as he's one of the very few people who've ever managed to unsettle you."

"You mention that to anyone and I'll hurt you. Severely."

"My lips are sealed." Freddie held his hands up in mock surrender." Sam laughed and tripped him, running ahead. He caught up, trying to get a hold of her and she sped out of his reach. They dashed along, ignoring the disapproving looks from other visitors and skittered through the doorway of the next room to find themselves in front of their Principal, history teacher and classmates.

Carly scrambled out of the group and sprinted towards them, throwing her arms around Sam, and lifting the tiny girl off her feet in her enthusiasm. Sam wrapped her arms around Carly, returning the hug and Freddie circled his arms around both of them. "Told you." he whispered into Sam's ear. She smirked and kicked him gently away before extricating herself from her best friend's crushing embrace and reluctantly meeting the eyes of Principal Franklin who was watching her with a disappointed expression. She walked over to him with her head bowed demurely.

"Sorry I disappeared. I won't do it again."

"If you do, you won't be going on anymore trips." He answered sternly. "Yes Sir." "Good then. Now that we've got everyone we can all go back to the bus to eat lunch and then go home." He announced as Sam returned to Carly's side and the brunette caught Freddie up in a warm hug. "Thanks for getting her, you're our hero again." She chirped, releasing Freddie and draping her arm over Sam's shoulders. "Never do that again. I thought something terrible might have happened to you." She said as the group began making their way towards the exit.

"I was perfectly safe Carls, we're in a museum, not a haunted house."

"I know, but still."

"I promise."

"Thank you; and Freddie."

"Yeah?"

"While I don't doubt that he deserved it, no more punching people. Andy's face looks like that lump might last for the next several months."

Freddie nodded soberly, but his smirk gave him away.

The iCarly trio took their seats at the back of the bus with Wendy and her friend Tara. They ate their lunch while Sam chattered happily away with Gibby, who was sitting in front of her and twisted around to lean up over the back of his seat.

Once everyone had finished eating Principal Franklin called for seatbelts to be put on and everyone settled down.

Surrounded by friends she knew cared about her and with her stomach full of food Sam was perfectly content, already beginning to forget about the day's events as she drifted into sleep with her legs resting comfortably over Carly's lap and her head cushioned on Freddie's shoulder as the two brunettes talked quietly, their voices soothing her like a familiar and comforting lullaby.

**'Tis over xx**

**P.s. I don't think that the pet names Sam mentioned are creepy, she just thinks their creepy coming from Andy.**

**Thanks for reading, please review if you have the time, especially if you've spotted a spelling error - that way I can correct it.**


End file.
